pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AgentGoldfish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Goldfish Darkskull page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 05:30, November 19, 2009 Hello would you mind asking some questions on my Q&A!!!! I't would really help here's the linkCeline, Maggie and maybe other people!!!!! Q&A!!!!! Ask the question on my talk page!!! Or on its discution page!!! Emilylover224 15:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 That is awesome!!! Thnx!!! I didn't see it yet, but you may put it on my talk page! I will get started on your contest tommorow!!! :) Very nice!!!!! It's awesome!!!!! Pizza hut lol that's so random!!! X) lol g2g ttyl and thank you again!!!!! Here is my Goldfish, hope you like it! I am not the best a drawing guys! Question i answered it. i added some humor first though check it out! Q&A Goldfish Style! For Goldfish: Why does your creator keep typing in the summary box some random lines when he edits something? No hard feelings, just found it funny :) PerryPerry 04:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok, shoot. --Manta-bee 07:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Questions! 1. Who exactly are you, Goldfish? Can you tell us a bit about yourself? 2. How old are you Goldfish? --RayaQuest 00:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) From RayaQuest Have you seen my newest blog 'Santa's Nephew'? From RayaQuest Have you seen my newest blog 'Santa's Nephew'? --RayaQuest 22:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) i found you Its Ryan from school oh I VOTE DARK SKULL whatever that means. And who is this? PS Sign your posts with 4 ~ --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) re:i found you I made an account and wheres the q and a section? Dude again! i made my own agent but i don't know how to upload it on. Oh nevermind Hullo Again Hi again neighbor of Phineas and Ferb. You've started up a wiki now? Wow, around 250 wiki edits, 500 fanon edits and 24 useless edits equals 774 edits. Are you thinking of having a rest of that? Also, where is my name on the Q&A Goldfish style (LOL)-Tri State International Airport! 03:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) hey you talk to me!? Respond right away! I just made a new wiki and you qualify is called the Ryan wiki you can sign on and blog and build the worlds vocabulary of Ryans!!!!!!!!!!! Here you go http://theryan.wikia.com Question for Goldfish style 1. If the U.S. Army was out there right now going to arrest you for battling witches, what would you do? And there is no reason I'm asking this. No, really. Really! Oh, And don't look out the window.--RayaQuest 19:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Walter Thanks! He doesn't have say anything.--RayaQuest 00:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) About ur offer... Thanks, but no. I figured it out. --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-----n economy, apparently) 01:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Followers Dill?--Tri State International Airport! 08:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hey AgentGoldfish I put up Sierra in the blog 'Hey AgentGoldfish--RayaQuest 16:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Drawing Request! I thinking I needed an animal follower, besides Petals, so can you draw my newest follower on Paint? He/she is a small panda bear light blue and white, with light blue fur in place of the black fur. I'm thinking of a name. I'm thinking he/she will be Christie Ko Lean Ayin's (Christalyn's) pet or something. Thanks! :)--RayaQuest 16:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you! I've decided to call him Kiko. Merry Christmas! Grab some holly and mistletoe 'Cause we're gonna go out tonight We're gonna bask in the electric glow Of a million little colored lights We've got a lot to do, before the dawn So with a mimimum of introspection I think you better put your mittens on Shake your jingle bell in my direction Sometimes I feel like a big snowman That's fallen under a plow But tonight I'm on top of the world We're gonna bring it around somehow. Christmas is startin' now! Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now. That's right, Christmas is startin' now Oh yeah. Christmas is startin' now. Right now! Yeah! Merry Christmas! --RayaQuest 22:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Thanks Thanks, for the pic of me. It doesn't really look like me, but's it's fine! Anyway, random fact. Did you know there is a PeryyxVanessa Fan club or something? I searched it on Google, and it popped up. I didn't look at it very closely though.--RayaQuest 22:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!! EMFG, that looks just like me! Thanks Merry Xmas 2 u, 2!!! --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-------d economy, apparently) 15:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Aaron I'm going to try to draw Aaron too.--RayaQuest 16:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey... I just recently wrote a new songfic and made a blog post out of it! I want you to read it and tell me what you think of it! Thanks! --Smilez221 You can fix anything w/ a :) (except this g-------d economy, apparently) 23:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Well...(again) Guess my question finishes the QnA with a good ending. LOL. (P.S:It's reformatted by someone into that)-Tri State International Airport! 14:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Did you know?(which you probably do) Danville is a real place!! And my icon is awesome-User:Gamerchao Yes, almost everyone does recognize... --Tri State International Airport! 12:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yay! That's perfection! I can't wait to see if you can find the others! Yay! --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 21:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Once again, perfectional! I didn't think you'd be able to find them! They ARE secret aeons, after all. And yes, I'm working on Shiori. Also, P.S. do you like my new signature? --Smilez221 "Where would you be without me, eh, Dax?""Well, I probably wouldn't be 2 feet tall, fuzzy, and running around in a sewer without a pair of pants. God, I miss pants." - Jak and Daxter, from Jak II 21:59, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Logo I like the logo! But I still have Zuzu and Amber, remember? I guess they won't be in the logo. It's fine! If we have new followers later, they won't in the logo.--RayaQuest 02:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Making the wiki? We have the logo, so when our we going to make the wiki? Are we still waiting until January 1st?--RayaQuest 02:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) End You ended you Q&A? You never asked my question.--RayaQuest 02:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) u were on my favs i looked up to you i LOVED you but now you broke my heart boo hoo start it back up plz-Emilee*puppy dog face HOUR? In an hour??? ALRIGHT! What color? Um..... I'm not sure, let's ask Smilez and Marcella.--RayaQuest 02:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Planet Kuzbain About the RayaQuest from planet Kuzbain, I'm not sure. Well, I'll ask if there is a AgentGoldfish from Kuzbain! XD--RayaQuest 02:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Helloz! I just wanna say hi and Happy New Years!!!!--Randompnfnerd 04:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Could you? Could you please hide ALL my comments in ALL your blogs? After you've done erase this message. Thank you very much. Yours truly, [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 09:28, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Fireside Boys Testing for 1st Badge:Whittling We are testing for our first badge: Whittling. To recieve this badge click on the link: http://www.ehow.com/how_11286_whittle.html Thanks! Your Troop Leader, HiBy25 13:29, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Useless wiki Since last week there is no contributions in the wiki. Check it out.--FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 00:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hi, Agent. Just alerting you that I've given you, Fadhil, and Kittyfire admin rights. Good luck maintaining the wiki! The Flash {talk} 02:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Affiliated wikis Please read this page and the invitation at the bottom for fanon wikis and dead wikis. As part of consolidating the numerous P&F wikis out there, I will be trying to get the ones that are for P&F fan fiction to merge here with this wiki. Many of these are dead wikis, but a few have had edits recently, and I wanted to make you aware of this before I put it into place. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Skin and others When will you change the skin? And o yea, you have my email right? Send me those songs, excluding: *The Soundtrack Songs *The Christmas Vacation Songs *AGLET *Come home Perry *What do it do *Paper Pelican Floorshow *There is no candy in me *Squirt that gelatin monster *Robot Rodeo *Izzie Got The Frizzies *When You Levitate *Boat of Romance *Watching and Waiting *EVIL LOVE -FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 11:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your help and support of Team Improbable. --Zacbio My new blog Please check out my new blog! I need help with Team Improbabale! Zacbio!! I'm so random Sorry about those NASCAR updates everytime I hear the word NASCAR I get involved a lot. yo Phineas and Ferb rule at evrything I need help I need help at posting more pages.Will you help me? I can't believe it. You really are Goldfish Darkskull. Wait a minute! You weren't playing yourself on Phineas and Ferb. Oh, I see the point that you were on youtube but let's face it. You can't make yourself the main character. Gazette How do I start writing my article, more importantly, where? ---Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 22:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Helloz!! and welcome to the first issue of The Danville Times, and to the first edition of Daisy's Column!! This is obviously a column hosted by me, Daisy56, a.k.a. Daisy. Today I will "rant about something related to the wiki or Phineas and Ferb", (as stated by Agent in the preview issue of the Times). I've been noticing that there are many fan fics on here that involve other cartoons, such as Phineas and Ferb meet Kim Possible, Phineas and Ferb meet Lilo and Stich, ''etc. Also, I started thinking about how would Phineas and Ferb look like on other shows, in other styles. Like, if they ever had a cross-over with some other great animated cartoon, such as ''SpongeBob, Teamo Supremo(I still can't believe they don't show this one anymore), or Kim Possible ''(I loved this show!).So, here's a question to all the fanon authors: Would they (Phineas and Ferb) be drawn in the other's show's style, or would the other show's characters be drawn in the ''Phineas and Ferb style? (Just something random I thought about while remembering good ole memories from House of Mouse.) Well, it turns out that my internet connection sucks right now, so I might as well write some more stuff that I was going to include in the next issue until I'm able to e-mail this to Agent. Usernames: I remember the day I first joined this wiki....(FLASHBACK!!!) I was in Mexico on my cousin's computer, and I was on Emilylover224's blog, complimenting her on her picture. She asked me if I could create an account, and I said, okay. I couldn't really waste much time thinking about what should I choose as my username, so I wrote chose the first thing that popped into my head: Randompnfnerd. I would later regre-- What do you know! My connection's back on!! I'll just finish the username thing in the next edition of The Danville--''Wait!!! Never mind.... As I was saying, I would later regret choosing this as my username, as many (cough, cough, Raya) said it was ''very, very long. That was around March, and the week after that, when I was again in Mexico, I created another account because I forgot my password on the Randompnfnerd one. This time I took a long time deciding my username. I thought--No!! No! You do not bite people's socks!! No!! Sorry, that was my friend's dog. I put much thought into my new account name. These were the original choices: Alice54 (I like Alice in Wonderland), MaxRide56 (I love the Maximum Ride series that nobody on here seems to know about), and Daisy56 (A version of my middle name, plus, she always beats Bowser on Mario Kart Bowser101). Daisy56 won. So, the second question of the week: Did you guys think a lot about what your usernames should be, or did you guys just type in random stuff? Well, that's all for this week, folks! Sam Sparks is out! Peace!! :-) There it is!! --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 17:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Second rant I'm so soooorry people, I was not allowed to get on my computer for a week!! I'm especially sorry to the soon-to-be Addictgirl14, who thought I was ignoring her all week long. And am especially sorry to the whole wiki because I seemed to bail on you guys. I'm pretty sure no one missed me, though....... Well, here's my rant of the week: ......... You know, I'm not even going to bother writing my rant, because it's not going to make any sense. I'll just----oh, gosh, IS THAT A SPIDER??!!! Oops, just my imagination again. I believe I have arachnophobia, which is the fear of spiders. I really am not scared of them, they just creep me out. Alice: You're scared of them. Me: Alice, get back to the Follower's Wiki this instant!! I'm trying to write something here!!! Alice: Whatever. Me:Sorry, guys, sh-- I just thought of something!!! Guys, I wonder what are Phineas and Ferb's deepest fears?? I mean, I guess they're supposed to have fears, 'cause, they're cartoons, and every cartoon has a fear! I definetly know what my charcater's fears are. So guys, here's the Q of the week!! What do you think are Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella's deepest fears? (We already know what Candace's is, acrophobia.) Well, this might be my shortest r-- hey!! I wasn't supposed to write a rant!! I guess it comes to me naturally. Max Ride is out! PEACE!! --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 16:07, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm GIP and I'm new here. Well, I was part of the school paper once and only once. I saw that you are working on a newsletter called "Danville Times" and well, looks like your doing good. God bless us, everyone. ~~Geek in the Pink~~ Hello Agent! Certainly, I would love to do that, it would give me more time! XD! I already have a comic for tommrow, so it's all good. :) Thanks for asking, I would like to do that! Disneygirl94 17:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC)DG Ok, I'll upload it. :D Here you go! :D DG hey AgentGoldfish. Its me, Reddude. I am new here and wondering if seperate episodes of fan made seasons can be on seperate pages, or all have to be on the same page. thanks if u reply :) Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 23:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) New here m new here so maybe you can tell me how everything works around here!?!...Please? The biggest of the delly meats!!!!! Here is my pic for the gazette, sorry it's late. DG Ello? I haven't met you in the IRC! Come On I want to see your You-Tube channel. What is it like? Danville Times:The Over, Over, OVERDUED newsletter. happy 1.400th edit! Goldfish, everyone knows that running and managing a wiki is hard. So here is one for your thinking cap:When will we publish the next issue of the Times? It's been three weeks after the latest newsletter published, and i noticed that not much users already submitted work. The subscribers may began pissed off with this, just like me when waiting anxiously for the issues of the Tri State Gazette. Now what should we do to discipline the editors of the newsletter and keeping our subscribers satisfied? From that guy that proclaims himself Phineas Flynn, PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 06:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Lay off me, please Look. I only missed one Times. I don't know about you, but they load me with homework at my school on the weekends and I also have to share my computer with my mother. So forgive me if I'm not always on here or fufilling my duties as an ordinary user. I know you are an admin and are above me and I respect you, but you seem not to like me that much. I am just saying it feels like you are singling me out sometimes and I don't appreciate that. [[User:American che|'American che']][[User talk:American che|{i'm not an owl!}]] 00:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) That would be great. [[User:American che|'American che']][[User talk:American che|{i'm not an owl!}]] 00:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) The Old Abandoned Useless Facts Wiki Dode, you know those icons you have beside the URL that you did in the PF Followers wiki? We should make one of that for the Useless Facts wiki, which is actually, abandoned. -PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 14:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Request from Ferblover Ferblover is volunteering for a job in the Danville Times, maybe to replace the fanart or maybe another new part. He is proposing to make comics for the Times. Let me know if you have any inputs PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 06:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) TIME FOR THE DANVILLE TIMES ISSUE 4!!! You've been warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 14:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok then You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 23:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) WHAT'S WRONG WITH CHAOS AND CALAMITY?!? Hey Agent G! What's up? I just had a quick question ta' ask you. WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY PAGE CALLED "CHAOS AND CALAMITY THE COYOTES"?!?!? It's fanon! I created it so it should be allowed up here! Please respond soon. Please consider leaving this page up. I put hours of hard work into it. Thanks. Ferb 23:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Chaos and Calamity Chaos and Calamity are PnF's coyote counterparts in the fanfiction that I will be posting very soon. I think they should be allowed up here because of these reasons. Thank you. Ferb 03:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Chaos n' Cal Awww. Cmon dude! They're canine versions of Phineas and Ferb! People have made girl versions of them, young versions of them, and Nan has even made cowdog versions of them? Just cause they're furry doesn't mean they can't be allowed. Here. I want you to watch this video about Calamity. After watching this, compare Calamity to Ferb on my talk page. Thanks bud! http://m.youtube.com/index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=US#/watch?client=mv-google&v=ZLKSCxBpJG0 The Danville Times NASCARfan0001 17:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Do you have any more jobs open for me to work on The Danville Times for?If you do please come to NASCARfan0001's home page or talk page.NASCARfan0001 17:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC)By the way keep this page up if you want to give me job for The Danville TimesNASCARfan0001 17:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Times NASCARfan0001 18:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC)I do have a suggestion AgentGoldfish and it is a Headliner. Girls on Phineas and Ferb NASCARfan0001 18:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Who do you think is the hottest girl on Phineas and Ferb?NASCARfan0001 18:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Oh I'm listening to Smoke On the Water by Deep Purple on iTUNESNASCARfan0001 18:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Guest Columnist NASCARfan0001 18:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Hey AgentGoldfish can I NASCARfan0001 have the job as a Guest Columnist?NASCARfan0001 18:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) DO YOU HATE ME ! do you hate me and why me if you do what did i do .I didn't insalt your intellagence did I no I did not so what problome do Y.O.U have with M.E. feel free to explane send me a message k k ''' ''chow for now,Tiffany aka Iluvrkman 19:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC)'' NOT TALKING ABOUT EMILEE '''Just read what i wrote and don't be afraid to write back you have already hurt my feelings so it wouldn't matter now not that you are thinking about being nice sorry i'll stop Tiffanyaka Iluvrkman 20:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC), Copyrights Question Hey Agent G. I just had a quick question I wanted to ask you. I read a page called "Perry the Platypus Fails" and on it was a picture that I drew. I never got a message asking if they could use my copyrighted work. I left a message saying how upset and sad I was on the author's talk page and they haven't yet replied. Is there a penalty for users if they use other people's work with out the original author's (in this case cartoonist's) permission? Lemme know ASAP. Ferb 20:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, When I just spent about 19 minutes on a page the computer just deleted it. MichaelA. 20:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Disney14ph12 said sorry for messing it up How are you doing? sorry for editing your character I didn't know it was your :) From : Disney14ph12 Disney14ph12 What do you mean NASCARfan0001 18:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Dude,I think I know enough about this wiki I have created my own articles like Phineas and Isabella Go To South Carolina.South Carolina is my home state that is why I made this a story of mine.NASCARfan0001 18:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) About Phineas and Ferb's Hawaiian Vacation NASCARfan0001 18:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Do you know about the new Phineas and Ferb special?That is what I will put in the Guest Column Yo again Agent G NASCARfan0001 02:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Yes,I do rant about NASCAR,Phineas and Ferb,and Atlanta Braves baseball tomorrow they are playing Kansas City at Turner Field in Atlanta,GA.NASCARfan0001 02:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Crack Shippings NASCARfan0001 02:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC)Why do you do crack shippings and what do you have so far in your crack shippings.NASCARfan0001 02:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :We'd all like to know (: ...Phinerbelloony FTW! [[User:American che|'American che']]{expecto patronum} 02:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey! I was woundering if you wanted to come and check out the Random-Ness wiki {http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/Random-ness_Wiki} Cuz I know your a random user (Your avatar is a goldfish LOL) and its actually more fun than I thought it'd be! I can make articals of everything thats ever crossed my mind EVER! TD is out for now! PEACE! Team Doofenshmirtz 16:21, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! The letter M rules! Team Doofenshmirtz 01:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm inviting you! http://pnf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/PnF_Roleplay_Wiki Here's a link to my new RP wiki! I call Ferb! JK! You can RP as anyone on this wiki (fanon characters allowed!) because I said so because am the main admin for the PnF RP wiki! Enjoy! PS: you can also be random on there too. Ferb 12:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) (No. I am not RPing. Ferb is just a shortening of my username.) Gyrurururururu.... IRC Thingy What's all this business about going into the IRC or being blocked?? Can you please explain because you know I can't go into chat rooms. Please respond ASAP! --'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 01:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, well, I still can't download Java because "my Internet connection settings do not allow it". Plus, try telling my mom about the IRC being safe. She's very protective and stubborn. --'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 03:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I can't go into the IRC, I'm not allowed to go into chat rooms, plus, I don't use blogs that much anymore, so, yeah, i can't go into the IRC. I respect my parents' decision of not letting me go into the IRC, and I don't want to disobey them. Thankz for listening. Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 18:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) okayz, thanks? 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 18:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Reason why I'm not in the IRC. Hi Goldie! I'm on vacation right now and the internet sucks where I am. It took a long time for this page to load so I could send you this. BTW: I wrote a Baloney and Kids script with Phineas, Ferb, and Candace for a Phinemaniacs episode. Peace! Ferb 15:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lanie Okay. Here's somethin I think you should know Goldie. Before PremireChannel'10 came here Lanie was up on Perry's page stating that she is his wife. Now that they came here, they took off all of my Perranie stuff (that took months to put up) and put Blue in her place! And guess what they made Lanie; EX-wife! THIS IS AN INSULT TO MY CHARATCER! Ferb 06:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Lanie So... Does this mean I can use Wiley Coyote like how PremireChannel'10 uses Blue? !!! Stop editing me and Ferblover's information GOT IT Stop it DON'T SAY ANYTHING RUDE ON MY BLOG. GOT IT YOU KNOW WHAT AGENT B'S WIFE IS PERRY ON PERRY ADVENTURES OK Warning I'm going to report because I think you are saying (Other stories: Blue the Dog) NO NO NO NO NO! I won't put up with this. OH BY THE WAY Perry Jr.'s wife is Pyper the Platypus. So stop editing Other stories or I will report this to FadhillPF plz In the next issue of the Danville Times can you put as a helper but you can choose any job for me OK# ? Whats a ''rant I have only been on this wiki since the last month *PremierChannel TV'10 June 7th 2010 18:55 (UTC)DG ? Whats a rant I have only been on this wiki since the last month *PremierChannel TV'10 June 7th 2010 18:55 (UTC)DG The Danville Times In Issue 6 can you put my picture in the Danville Times. Perry Adventures: Issue 1 RE: IRC No offense, Goldfish, but I've tried IRC, and couldnl't do it. Why should I get blocked for that? Think about it. But it's crazy 01:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It's called that the clearing cache or whatever wouldn't work. I'll try again later if I don't get in trouble for being on the computer right now. I've got something to show you 02:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Correction: I can't download anything except pictures, and that's only because when I "save to my computer", it says "download". Some things just give me a bunch of symbols that don't make since. I've got something to show you 01:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Ferbandemilyfan98 Can you please explain to this user that he/she cannot write stories about non-related Phineas and Ferb stuff on here, such as stories about the Kids Next Door, because she/he is obviously starting to hate me, due to her retort on her user talk page and the comment she shot at me on her blog. Please explain the guideline rules used on here, before I explode and start cussing. Thankz! :) 'To be Daisy, or not to be Daisy? (Of course be Daisy!) 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 00:10, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thankz, dude. I owe you...*counts fingers* seventeen-and-a-half.Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi I have a few questions Sometime in July Hi AgentGoldfish I have a few questions! Are you called goldfish because you like the crackers? Do you know what brb means (because I have Know clue)? How did you get so popular? Thanks you! Please Answere YOU ROCK fireside10 wait sorry firesidegirl10 Season 34 Can Goldfish Be in Season 34? User:Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK 13:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) AKA Jacob Greenfish Thanks Thank you for the answeres Firesidegirl10 Hello Hello, I joined wikia today. There's 104 squirrels in my pants! 20:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I jst joined the fourms! There's 104 squirrels in my pants! 00:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Logo Please give me the links to ALL IMAGES used to make the new wiki logo. Danville ATC Center:[[User Talk:FadhilPF|"PHINEAS-01, Cleared for takeoff, Pad 0, VFR TO THE WORLD!!!"]] 05:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC IRC IRC The title explains it all. GET TO IT NOW! Danville ATC Center:[[User Talk:FadhilPF|"PHINEAS-01, Cleared for takeoff, Pad 0, VFR TO THE WORLD!!!"]] 15:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Heyz Has anyone done a rant? Because I'm willing to go back in business if no one's done a rant. :) 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 23:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Plus, i can e-mail you the rant now. That's great! I was wondering why the Times hadn't come out..... 'Kiki's Delivery Service '''{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 23:08, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Question to G-Fish Yo Agent G-Fish. This isn't a PremierChannel Question, but it's brother company, ' Caravan H8r's Club Co.'. Q. What's everyone's fave video game? A. ? Please answer on that Q&A page. Thnx :D Hey. You don't know me, but can be part of the Danville Times staff? Staff Hey, can I be part of the Danville Times staff? Staff Hey, can I be part of the Danville Times staff? Danville Times Issue 5 The Chronicles of Zim questions I answered the questions you had on my episode The Chronicles of Zim. They are on the discussion board. -Heinz84 Q I have a question for Candace! What is her fave crack shipping? Team Doofenshmirtz 21:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The Chronicles of Zim questions Again, I responded to your questions about my episode, "The Chronicles of Zim". The answers are on the discussion board. -Heinz84 I'm sorry. It's just that you never responded, so I didn't know you already saw. -Heinz84 Ummm... How do you make that "This character is the property of..." template? Times Picture Okay. Here's my pic. Yakko (Random-ness) Ferblover (PnF Fanon) 13:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok What happened to the Candace songs "Queen of Mars" and "Busted, Busted, Busted"? Their videos aren't on the pages for them on the P&F Wiki. P&I4EVAH! 20:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC)